


A fan made story about the female dragons of Spyro

by DragonLover4194



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover4194/pseuds/DragonLover4194
Summary: Please note that this is purely headcanon and not meant to be taken as factual lore. Just my thoughts that I would like to share, in a more cinematic format.So I have a headcanon that the reason females aren’t around in the Spyro games is because they live in a separate realm and can only visit the males for short periods of time to breed. This story is inspired by my headcanon.





	A fan made story about the female dragons of Spyro

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is purely headcanon and not meant to be taken as factual lore. Just my thoughts that I would like to share, in a more cinematic format.
> 
> So I have a headcanon that the reason females aren’t around in the Spyro games is because they live in a separate realm and can only visit the males for short periods of time to breed. This story is inspired by my headcanon.

Over a thousand years ago, just before the Sorceress banished the dragons from what we now call the Forgotten Realms, the Dragon Empress, fearing the worst, decided it was safest for the dragons to find a new home. The males, being stronger and more resilient, stayed behind to fend off the Sorceress, allowing the swifter females, including the Empress, to escape to unknown lands.

After many a moon, the female populous finally found a place to settle, creating new homes and harvesting resources. Once the Empress was certain of their safety, she sent her bravest, most cunning adventurer to seek the males and bring them to their newfound territory. The scout returned quickly, alarmed, stating any sign of dragon existence had disappeared from their home. She then proclaimed to the Empress that she would search the entire planet for them, readying her maps and supplies for what was no doubt a dangerous quest. “Once you find them,” the Empress requested, handing her scout a magical gem, “use this to create a portal to this realm. The males can assist you... if you find them.” The scout bowed to her Empress, then proceeded on her quest.

Days had passed. Weeks. Months. The young female had spent so long without a companion, aside from the wind under her wings and the sun and the moon shining on her scales. She kept track of her route on her seemingly endless maps, marking out places bereft of dragonkind, and making note of hazards for future reference. She was beginning to lose hope. What if the Sorceress killed the males? What if she was hunting down the females as she was on this goose chase? What if she was too late? Just as she was ready to give in, something caught her attention... a dragon... a MALE dragon. She took no haste in making herself known and recounting her journey to him.

The male she encountered was a Magic Crafter, one who specialized in portal magic. He quickly agreed to assist in her task of creating a portal to the female realm. A Peace Keeper and Beast Maker busted stones for the massive archway. An Artisan shaped each one to fit its need. A Dream Weaver helped his friends move each one in place. Finally, the Magic Crafter infused the arch with the spell it needed to form a gate. All it needed was a conductor. The magic gem the scout had burdened for her tireless journey. She fluttered up to the empty hollow created in the keystone, and affixed the gem into place.

The Empress was now fearing the worst. Fearing her scout had perished sometime over the months. Fearing the Sorceress might stumble across her settlement. Fearing... her scout would return... unsuccessful in her quest. She stood in front of an ornate arch, feeling she had spent millennia waiting, no, hoping, it would connect to something. She stood there... waiting... staring... she sees something. In a few short seconds, the portal hummed to life, sparking with magic. She made it. The other females quickly gathered around, mesmerized by the glowing gateway before them. One beat passed... two... three... a familiar form appeared through the newly made portal. It was the scout!

One by one, the females crossed to the other side, some embracing their mates after the long separation. The males showed them around their new realms, each sight more fascinating than the last. As the Empress looked on in this world, joy and relief filled her heart... then worry. She did not know if the Sorceress would come for them, if she wasn’t already. She feared the days of dragons on this world were numbered. That something more powerful than the most powerful dragon magic will come and wipe them out completely. Her next decision would be the most difficult she has ever made under her rule. She decreed that for their own safety, the two realms must remain separate. Males to one, females to the other. She then stated that the portal will be open periodically, during which everyone could visit their families and mate. Since the males’ realm was relatively peaceful, they were tasked with caring for the eggs, and any females that hatch will return to their mothers upon the next portal opening.

Every dragon spent the next few weeks making the most of their short time together. Miniature reflective portals were given to each respective household, to use for communication between portal openings. Couples paired off, ensuring the next generation. The time for the females to leave still came too quickly. They said their goodbyes to their mates and families, then slowly, one by one, stepped back through the massive portal to the designated female realms. Once everyone was accounted for, the Empress flew up to the keystone, removing a gem identical to the one she had given the scout. She will safeguard it until it is time to open the portal once more. It pained her to do this, and she prayed one day, there would not be a need for this cursed portal anymore.


End file.
